


Days spent with you

by Anonymous



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, Friendship, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Georgiana had expected, well, she was not sure what she had expected on the day Miss Catherine Bennet was to arrive at Pemberley.Only that Elizabeth had not said how handsome her younger sister was.
Relationships: Catherine Bennet/Georgiana Darcy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Five Figure Fanwork Exchange 2020





	Days spent with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tam_Cranver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tam_Cranver/gifts).



The coffee was black in colour and Georgiana looked at the dark liquid dubiously. It was not like tea, which was golden, warm and inviting as steam curled from it. She brought the delicate cup to her nose and sniffed. The coffee was aromatic and rich with just a hint of bitterness. Surely, something with such complex flavours would taste good?

Without further hesitation, Georgiana brought the cup to her lips and sipped. Her mouth puckered instantly as she tasted bitterness flooding her tongue. She forced herself to swallow the mouthful down. It would not do to spit it out, even in the company of her brother and sister-in-law. As close as they were, they would both certainly not appreciate her spoiling the good linen on the breakfast table.

Slowly she placed her cup back down onto the saucer and picked up her fork, hoping this morning’s fresh batch of pound cake would clear her palette. Dear Lord, how did her brother drink this _and_ enjoy it too?

Georgiana turned to Elizabeth who was trying, quite desperately, to hold in her laughter as she hid her smile behind her cup of tea. She looked enviously at Elizabeth’s, very sensibly chosen, pot of tea.

Elizabeth cleared her throat lightly, eyes sparkling with mischief. ‘Georgiana, I must insist you try some of my tea. We received a new caddy of black bohea tea a few days ago, along with the coffee, and I must say there is something about tea that makes it the perfect drink at breakfast.’

A cup of tea was placed next to Georgiana’s coffee by a footman. She took a sip and almost sighed as the familiar taste of tea washed away the bitterness in her mouth. Elizabeth, ever observant and quick-witted, had saved Georgiana from embarrassing her brother. The coffee tasted awful. Her brother had been so excited, in his own quiet way, when the shipment had arrived at Pemberley from London.

‘I must disagree,’ said Fitzwilliam, placing his cup of coffee down. ‘There is something invigorating in the drink that tea does not capture.’ He looked at Georgiana with a slight smile. ‘What do you think?’

Her fork with a bite-sized piece of pound cake stopped halfway to her mouth. Georgiana placed her fork back down and cleared her throat delicately, carefully considering her next words. ‘I confess that tea is more to my taste, though, I agree that coffee is invigorating in its… bitterness.’ A rumbling laugh left her brother’s mouth and Georgiana breathed easier, a large smile growing on her lips at being able to make him laugh. ‘It certainly is an acquired taste.’

He laughed again before taking the offered stack of letters from Campbell. He passed a few letters to Elizabeth, keeping the majority for himself. Georgiana very rarely received letters herself. The only person she regularly corresponded with was Caroline Bingley, or rather Caroline _Whitehall,_ who she had written to less and less since her marriage to Lord Robert Whitehall.

‘Oh, a letter from Kitty!’

Kitty… Georgiana paused as she tried to place the name. She knew that Elizabeth had two unmarried and younger sisters. It must have been Catherine Bennet, rather than Mary or was it Margaret?

The last time she had seen either of the Miss Bennets was at her brother’s wedding, which was almost two years ago. The ceremony was a small and private affair, and her attention at the time had been taken wholly by Caroline. Her memory of that day was somewhat blurry and she could not recall how Elizabeth’s younger sisters looked.

‘With Jane so close to term, it would make more sense for her to stay with us rather than with the Bingleys.’ Elizabeth’s voice broke through her thoughts and she turned her attention back to her sister-in-law.

‘We can certainly accommodate Catherine,’ said Fitzwilliam. ‘When will she arrive?’

‘With the preparation, I dare say maybe a week before Kitty arrives from Hertfordshire.’ Elizabeth folded the letter over and placed it on the table. ‘I will write back to her forthwith.’

Georgiana watched her brother and Elizabeth’s exchange, confusion increasing with every passing second. Whilst she had been lost in thought, she had missed the conversation completely. Plans were made to have Miss Bennet stay in the West Wing of the house with the rest of the family, and not in the guest wing.

‘What are your thoughts on the matter?’ Fitzwilliam asked her.

‘I think it is an agreeable idea for Miss Bennet to stay in the West Wing,’ offered Georgiana, hoping her contribution was helpful. ‘The guest wing is much too far from the rest of the house and I believe Miss Bennet will be more comfortable closer to us.’

She waited and was pleased to see her brother nod in reply. She was grateful to her brother for including her in the decisions relating to the house. It made her feel older, more responsible beyond her years. It made her feel useful.

‘The blue room would do nicely,’ added Elizabeth.

It was a lovely room, thought Georgiana, it would mean Miss Bennet would be a few rooms from her own should Miss Bennet find herself with any questions.

She knew Miss Bennet often visited the Bingleys who lived about thirty miles away from Pemberley in the next county, and Elizabeth would join her sisters. In the two years since her brother's marriage, Miss Bennet had not visited Pemberley and Georgiana found herself looking forward to the prospect of new company at the estate.

***

Georgiana was unusually nervous in the days that led up to Miss Bennet’s arrival. She found the weakest of reasons to stop by the blue room. The sheets had to be freshly laundered. The hearth needed to be gleaming white. The room was too musty and needed to be aired out every day. She found every excuse to get in the way of the staff to the point that Mrs Reynolds, their housekeeper, shooed her from the room with a fond, but exasperated tone that her energy would be better expended on thinking about the activities she and Miss Bennet could do during her stay.

On the afternoon of the fated day, Pemberley was in a flurry of activity and Georgiana could not sit still long enough to calm herself. It had been too long since they had visitors at Pemberley. At the sound of a carriage, Georgiana hurried to the foyer where Elizabeth was already waiting. Her brother had been called to business in Lambton and regretted not being present for Miss Bennet’s arrival.

Georgiana’s excitement for meeting one of Elizabeth’s sisters had kept her up most the night, but upon seeing Catherine Bennet in person, apprehension overcame her and she found herself speechless in the face of seeing Miss Bennet. She had expected, well, she was not sure what she had expected.

Elizabeth had not said how _handsome_ her younger sister was.

‘Lizzie! It is so good to see you!’ Miss Bennet rushed to Elizabeth and embraced her, which was returned with equal affection.

Georgiana stood by, feeling awkward and out of place as she waited for the two sisters. It always caught her by surprise how tactile and close Elizabeth was with her family. It was incomparable to her and Fitzwilliam. They certainly had a close relationship. She respected her brother deeply and held him to high regard, but embracing was something they did not do.

‘Miss Darcy, it is lovely to see you again,’ greeted Miss Bennet amiably.

The smile directed at Georgina was filled with such warmth that it froze her to the spot. She hoped the expression on her face was welcoming. As Miss Bennet held her hand out, Georgiana curtsied and a flush heated her cheeks at her own faux pas. She straightened stiffly and inclined her head to Miss Bennet, who had dropped her hand. ‘It is good to see you too.’

Whether from an easy temperament or learned manners, Miss Bennet graciously looked past Georgiana’s blunder and curtsied in return. She had not been in the company of Miss Bennet for five minutes and she had already embarrassed herself.

They moved to the sitting room where refreshments had been prepared. Elizabeth led the way with Miss Bennet by her side and Georgiana followed at a more sedate pace behind them. Conversation flowed easily between both sisters while Georgiana sat and listened in silence. There were many opportunities for her to join in and Elizabeth offered her conversational cues to answer her questions. She replied with no difficulty as her good breeding dictated, but even to her own ears, she sounded detached and disengaging. Still Elizabeth continued and Georgiana tried to infuse energy into her responses. When she did find her flow, her speech and thoughts were derailed when Miss Bennet directed her attention at her.

Miss Bennet’s hair was a lighter tone than her sister’s. A pleasing chestnut brown, enriched by the afternoon sunlight that filtered in through the sitting room windows. But it was her eyes that captured Georgiana in its changing shades. Light brown, almost bordering on hazel when she replied to Elizabeth with humour, then a darker, more serious burnt umber when the conversation turned to the health of Mr Bennet.

‘Miss Darcy?’

She jerked her head, face colouring again at missing Miss Bennet’s address. As was the case earlier, Miss Bennet only smiled and did not hold her inattention against her. Georgiana strove to listen better and willed herself not to be distracted.

‘I was saying to Lizzie that I have heard there are many beautiful trails on the Pemberley grounds,’ said Miss Bennet, shifting in her seat to face Georgiana directly.

‘Yes, there are a great number of trails, which I regularly walk,’ replied Georgiana as she folded her hands on her knees. The estate she could talk about all day without fear of not having enough to carry a conversation. ‘This time of year the meadows on the west of the Woods will be blooming with a field of lavender, the streams will be teeming with trout, and if you’re lucky, you may even see the odd fawn about.’

‘That sounds lovely.’ Miss Bennet’s face brightened at the mention of deer. ‘If the weather permits and if it is not too troublesome, may I accompany you on your next walk?’

Georgiana could only nod in reply. Her heart stuttered at the prospect of spending more time with Miss Bennet. It was certainly not troublesome at all, and she only hoped she would not embarrass herself more than she had done so today.

If this was how Georgiana would act every time she spoke to Miss Bennet, then her stay would long indeed.

***

The following day at midmorning, she and Miss Bennet left the house for a walk on one of the shorter, less taxing trails that snaked behind the house. It would not do to exert Miss Bennet when she had only arrived just the day before.

The grounds at Pemberley were sprawling with acres and acres of land, and could not be covered completely on foot alone. The Pemberley Woods were splendid in spring and she was sure Miss Bennet would enjoy the scenery. It was too far to walk to the Woods from the house, but by horse? They would get there in no time at all. She wondered if Miss Bennet was much of an equestrian or if she was as fond of walking as her sister.

‘Do you ride?’ asked Georgiana suddenly, breaking a long stretch of silence where they were both admiring the scenery.

‘Not very well.’ Miss Bennet’s lips lifted up into a self-deprecating smile. Her cheeks were flushed a light pink from the wind and the exercise. ‘Mr Bingley once showed me how to mount and trot, but I am afraid that is the extent of my horse riding training.’

;That is more than most can say.’ Maybe she could ask Mr Thomas, the stable master, on the most appropriate horse for a beginner if they ever needed to go farther afield.

Georgiana slowed her pace so Miss Bennet could walk alongside her. Next to Miss Bennet, she felt overly tall and ungainly, almost an extra foot in height compared to her companion who reached to her shoulder. She never felt like this with Elizabeth who at the least reached her chin, and was taller than Miss Bennet.

From the corner of her eyes, she examined her companion. Miss Bennet was lithe in figure, poised with her hands clasped primly at her front. Her jaw was an elegant line that reached to a rounded chin. At this angle, walking side-by-side, Georgiana could not make out the exact colour of Miss Bennet’s eyes. Heat crept up Georgiana’s neck as she realised that in the mid-morning light, Miss Bennet’s eyes were in fact a light amber and she was looking straight at her. Georgiana had unconsciously turned to her whilst lost in her thoughts.

‘The weather is becoming quite mild, do you not think Miss Bennet?’ Georgiana faced forward, focusing on the distance and hoping it was enough to hide the blush that was crawling across her face.

‘Please call me Kitty.'

Georgiana stopped abruptly and turned to to Miss Bennet, shocked at the invitation to forgo propriety. To call her Catherine, she understood, but to shorten it even further? Even she did not feel comfortable calling Elizabeth by anything other than her full name and she was married to her brother. She and Miss Bennet were not familiar with each other. They were barely acquaintances. Certainly not friends. Not yet, whispered a hopeful voice in the back of her head.

No one, not even during the time she spent London, had anyone asked her to address them so familiarly.

‘Then you must call me Georgiana,’ she said finally with casual nonchalance that she felt anything but. ‘It would be odd if you continued to address me as Miss Darcy.’

‘That sounds perfectly agreeable,’ replied Kitty with a smile. ‘It would be no hardship since I have always referred to you as Georgiana in my mind.’

That surprised her, and it must have shown on her face as Kitty quickly continued, ‘I do not mean to offend. It is just I have heard so much about you, all good things that is, from Lizzie during her visits to Jane. I cannot help but think of you as Georgiana.’

‘I-I am not offended.’ Georgiana cleared her throat to quell the stammer that had rise in her voice. On the contrary, she felt rather flattered that whatever impression Kitty had of her, as seen and told through Elizabeth, was one where she was comfortable enough to view her as more than just acquaintances. It did not take long for mortification to sink in as realisation hit Georgiana. ‘Oh dear, I feel as if I am at a disadvantage now. You know so much about me, but I do not know anything about you.’

Laughter left Kitty’s mouth and Georgiana found herself captured by the sound, melodious and as light as the morning song of a bird.

Kitty moved closer and linked their arms together. ‘Then we must speak more often, so that you may get to know me more.’

***

The days passed quickly for Georgiana since Kitty became a daily fixture at Pemberley. Almost everyday was spent in Kitty’s company and Georgiana found that her days were brightened because of it. It might have been their closeness in age or Kitty’s welcoming demeanour that made it so easy to talk to her. Whatever it was Georgiana's initial bashfulness was soon a thing of the past. They did not spend _all_ their time together though. Georgiana still had a need for some time alone, as did Kitty who would join Elizabeth and occasionally, they would visit the Bingleys together when Jane was well enough to receive them. But as was becoming part of their routine, a large portion of Georgiana’s day was spent with Kitty, who fell into life at Pemberley with unexpected ease.

There were a few times during the day when Georgiana did not see Kitty. One such occasion was in the morning when she practised the pianoforte before breakfast. She did so every morning in her favourite sitting room. The one that got the most light throughout the day and offered the most stunning views of the grounds. Her brother and Elizabeth tended to leave her to practise without interruption, so it was an unexpected surprise when the door opened and Kitty poked her head into the room one morning.

Georgiana’s fingers fumbled on the keys and the music came to a jarring stop.

‘Oh, I did not mean to disturb you,’ said Kitty apologetically. Her hand held the side of the door. She hadn’t stepped into the room, hesitating at the doorway with her body in the hallway. ‘I will leave you to practise—’

‘No! I mean…’ Georgiana cleared her throat and straightened her posture. ‘You are welcome to join me if you wish?’

The tentative look on Kitty’s face disappeared, replaced by a relieved smile. She moved into the room and closed the door behind her.

‘I am afraid I would merely be a spectator as you practised.’

‘Is it the music? I can play something else that’s more suited for us both,’ said Georgiana as she watched Kitty sit on the chaise lounge closest to her.

‘Oh no, there is no need. My musical skills are lacking and I really do mean to be your audience.’

Georgiana thought she was being modest, but it seemed Kitty was not. She was not exaggerating her lack of skill. It was with tightly pressed lips that Georgiana admitted, in very polite words, that Kitty could not hold a tune when coaxed to sing.

‘I told you!’ exclaimed Kitty when she finished a terribly flat rendition of a hymn. Her eyes sparkled with good humour as she laughed. ‘I cannot tell the difference between an F and an F sharp note, so you cannot expect me to sing with anything other than a flat tone.’

‘With practise you may improve?’ offered Georgiana kindly.

Kitty gave another burst of laughter and shook her head. ‘I do not have the patience, nor the talent. _Your_ talent on the pianoforte is astounding. Surely, people are clamouring to hear you play or to be taught by you?

A blush rose to Georgiana’s cheeks and she fought the instinctive reaction to press her hands to her heated face. ‘You flatter me.’

Kitty shook her head and stood up from the chais. She perched herself next to Georgiana on the bench. It brought Kitty very close to Georgiana. The bench was made for one, not two persons. The breath in Georgiana’s lungs froze at the press of Kitty’s body against her own. Despite the layers of fabric of their dresses, Georgiana felt Kitty’s thigh, hip, arm, shoulder acutely as if there was nothing between them.

‘I have no talent for music, but even with my limited knowledge I know that yours is a natural talent.’ Kitty tapped a single key, then another and another, until a halting tinkling tune came to life beneath her forefinger.

‘Mary spends her days practising at home. She is pedantic in the way she learns and her improvement is not driven by creativity or personal enjoyment. Rather she practises for the sake of improving. She does not have the fluidity to her fingers or a voice as sweet as yours to carry the melody of a song’s lyrics.’ Her finger stopped playing as she paused. Kitty turned to Georgiana and added quietly, ‘not like you.’

If Georgiana had thought she was breathless earlier, it was nothing compared to how she physically stopped breathing at the way Kitty looked at her. All she could hear was the pounding of her heart, loud in her ears in the stillness of the room. All she could focus on was Kitty’s expression, soft and gentle and with firm belief that what she had said was the truth.

The moment Kitty turned away, Georgiana exhaled a trembling breath and sagged a little at being released from the honest attention offered to her. No one had ever looked at her like that. Kitty’s hands were clasped tightly in her lap. There was a frown to her brow and Georgiana realised belatedly that she had not replied.

She reached with shaking hands and cradled Kitty’s fists. ‘Thank you,’ she whispered.

The wide eyes and surprised smile she received in return soothed the ache in her chest at the thought of having inadvertently hurt Kitty. She squeezed Kitty’s hand once more before she returned to practising. The music came easier, her fingers played across the keys with a lightness she felt in her heart from the words and compliments Kitty paid her.

Kitty stayed seated on the narrow bench, seemingly content with listening to Georgiana practise until they were called for breakfast. Georgiana was used to mornings alone. Kitty’s appearance was unexpected, but not unwelcome and soon her daily morning routine included Kitty sitting beside as she practised.

***

‘Have you seen Kitty?’

Georgiana looked up from her book at Elizabeth. She blinked blearily as her vision adjusted, slow to focus. It happened often when she read for long periods of time. ‘Not since luncheon.’

Her sister-in-law nodded and returned to her letter writing. Georgiana would have returned to her book, but her eyes were tired and at the mention of Kitty, she was anxious to see her despite her earlier idleness. She turned to the window and as if summoned by a mere thought, saw Kitty walking across the grounds towards the Orangery. There was a stiffness in her posture and a briskness to her step that was not from the want of exercise. Georgiana stood up suddenly and hurried from the room.

The Orangery was at the back of the house on the west side of the gardens and overlooked a small lake. Georgiana rushed through the door and slowed down upon seeing Kitty sat on a stone bench. She went and sat down on the bench, placed her book next to her, having forgotten to put it down in her haste to follow Kitty.

It did not appear Kitty had heard Georgiana approach. She was frowning down at a letter in her hand. Her back was straight and there was an odd look to her face. It was a cross between disappointment and helplessness. A dip between her brow that Georgiana wished to cure her of the expression.

Without thinking, Georgiana gently eased the letter from Kitty’s tight grip and placed it on top of her book. She ran her fingers over Kitty’s white knuckles, smoothing across the joints until the tension in her poor hands lessened. ‘What is the matter?’

‘It is Lydia.’ Kitty pursed her mouth, her teeth worried the sensitive skin of her bottom lip.

Georgiana wanted to place her fingers on them to stop her from inflicting further pain upon herself. She did not and kept her hands firmly from wandering. ‘Is she doing well?’

It was a vapid question and from Kitty’s face, it was clear that her sister was not doing well.

‘Lydia is well,’ started Kitty slowly, each word spoken with rigidness. ‘She and her husband are moving again. They remain in Newcastle, but have found a more manageable household and have once again invited me to join them for a spell.’

‘It is good to hear she is well,’ replied Georgiana without enthusiasm. The thought of Kitty accepting her sister’s invitation dampened her mood. It was a reminder that Kitty would eventually leave. ‘Will you join her?’

Kitty’s emphatic shake of head calmed the rising anxiety in Georgiana. ‘Although, I may not visit her, it seems that word has reached Lydia that I am in Derbyshire and staying at Pemberley.’ The expression on Kitty’s became pained and the tension in her hands returned, but she did not move them from Georgiana’s hold. Instead, she turned her palm up and grasped Georgiana’s hands. ‘When we were younger, I have never thought of her behaviour as one that lacked in propriety, but to ask a sister to beseech on her behalf for better lodgings from either brothers-in-laws? I scarcely know how to reply.

‘She may be married,’ Kitty shrugged and looked at Georgiana sadly, ‘but she is still my younger sister, even if it has always felt the reverse. It is with regret that I cannot help her beyond providing my advice and guidance in letter, which she wilfully ignores.’ She turned away from Georgiana. ‘I am sorry for unburdening myself on you. It must be difficult to understand, maybe fortunate, that you do not have younger siblings.’

That was where Kitty was wrong. Georgiana understood exactly what Kitty was feeling. She may not have a younger sister, but she understood what it felt to care so deeply about one’s siblings and their opinions and respect. She knew with intimate familiarity what it meant to fear disappointing those she loved.

‘Do not be sorry,’ whispered Georgiana. She reached up, hand shaking as she placed her palm against Kitty's face. The tightness in her chest eased when Kitty leaned into the touch. ‘As much as it pains me to see you hurt and going through such difficulties, it also pleases me that you are comfortable enough to speak so plainly to me. That is selfishness on my part.’

‘Then I must also be selfish, because it pleases me that you do not temper your words either,’ replied Kitty with that same honest that always caught Georgiana by surprise. ‘It has taken me a long time to understand how close our family was to ruin, because of Lydia’s behaviour — there is no need to pretend that you do not know, I am sure it is common knowledge at Pemberley.’

Georgiana did know of the story, but reassured Kitty that only she and the other two main occupants of the house knew of it. She brushed a lock of hair behind Kitty’s ear and waited for her to continue, feeling that she had not finished.

‘It kept me up at night to think how close I could have fallen prey to circumstances like Lydia’s.’ Kitty’s thumb drew light circles on the inside of Georgiana’s wrist. With a rueful smile, she continued, ‘I was prone to silliness when I was younger and driven by my imprudence. Easily vexed and weak to envy, and very much trapped within the circle my younger sister had created.

‘My father once, in that humour of his, said that I would never stir out the doors of our Longbourn home until I could prove that I have spent ten minutes of every day in a rational manner.’ Kitty sighed. The frown upon her brow had not gone completely, but it had lessened and was enough to soothe the ache in Georgiana’s chest. ‘It has taken the last couple of years for me to understand that, though, I suppose it is a matter of my character and upbringing that has delayed that knowledge. I would not expect young ladies from high society, such as yourself, would be as susceptible to being asked to run away on whims and fancies as that of Mr and Mrs Wickham.’

Georgiana stiffened at the mention of the surname Wickham. Her reaction was subconscious. She pursed her lips and stared straight ahead. They might have spent the entire conversation talking about the Wickhams, but it was easy to be ignorant when the name was not spoken out loud. Three years on and shame still flooded her whenever George Wickham, in any shape or form, was mentioned. How reckless she had been. Flattered by pretty words and empty promises. If it had not been for her brother, she would have ruined herself and the Darcy name. She and Lydia were one and the same when it came to falling prey to Wickham’s charms.

‘Georgiana?’ Kitty’s face appeared in front of her. The frown on her face returned with full force, a deep line between her brow, and her brown eyes were dark and full of concern.

She looked at Kitty, focused on breathing and not on the pounding of her heart. She dropped her hand from Kitty’s face. Her hands were sweating and she smoothed them over the front of her dress. Kitty reached across, held her hands again and waited as Georgiana tried to find the words.

She wanted to tell Kitty everything about what had nearly happened when she was fifteen. To impart something just as personal as Kitty had imparted to her with trust and confidence. If only she could get past the lump that had lodged itself in her throat andlike an immovable rock, it stuck firm and unrelenting. Still Kitty waited, ever patient.

‘Upbringing and high society are meaningless when it comes to matters of the heart, perceived or otherwise,’ said Georgiana finally, voice hoarse with shame. She did not and had not ever loved Wickham. But at the age of fifteen, everything seemed rose tinted like the stained glass windows of a chapel and compliments easily given were easily accepted. Love easily persuaded into being. ‘I would know.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘I believe if you know the truth about me, the truth about my past, then your good opinion of me would be lost forever,’ whispered Georgiana, eyes wide with fear. ‘You would most certainly turn against me.’

The disbelief upon Kitty’s face and the force in which she shook her head was enough to make Georgiana breathless.

‘My darling, I do not believe that you could ever turn me against you.’ Kitty took hold of Georgiana’s hand so tightly that it should have hurt. Except all Georgiana felt was awe that the woman in front of her had such strength in her conviction to say such impassioned words before hearing what she had to say.

So she told the truth, laid bare in plain words the thoughts and feelings that she had hidden inside herself since that trip to Ramsgate. Not even her closest confidants, of which she had a trusted few, her own brother, Elizabeth, or even Mrs Annsley knew how she truly felt. She spoke haltingly, pausing in moments when her humiliation was at its highest before she gathered enough of herself to go on.

When Georgiana brought her head up when she finished and saw the look on Kitty’s face, she wished she had not said a word at all. Kitty’s cheeks had gone pale, her brown eyes shone in the light of the Orangery, and her mouth was slightly open. The shock of the truth was obvious on her face, and Georgiana was the one to place it there.

She closed her eyes and steeled herself, readying for the inevitable disgust and judgement. Who would wish to associate themselves with her after knowing the truth—

‘To think that I had once found him handsome,’ said Kitty finally. ‘I feel wretched that I thought so highly of him when his character is so despicable.’

Georgiana’s eyelids shot open and she stared at Kitty.

‘I cannot believe that I did not know the true nature of his character.’ The distress on Kitty’s face became more evident than before. ‘He was always so agreeable and Lydia always spoke so highly of him. To think that it is all a pretence?’ She gasped, hand going to her mouth. ‘You have patiently listened as I spoke about Lydia and her husband, all the while feeling as you do about him. The pain I must have put you through.’

‘You did not know and I have not been forthcoming on this matter,’ Georgiana rushed to reassure Kitty, ‘I have grown accustomed to the occasional mention of _him_ and though it may catch me unawares, he does not have the impact he used to on me. Forgive me if I falter, I am still learning to move past this.’

There were times when it would sneak up on her, like a thief in the night, memories of that brief encounter. It never failed to reignite the shame she felt, but at least it did not mortify her as much as it had when she was fifteen and had confessed all to her brother.

The hardness in Kitty’s eyes softened as she held Georgiana’s gaze. The tautness in her shoulders drained and she breathed out deeply. ‘Thank you for sharing this with me.’

Kitty placed her arms around Georgiana’s shoulders and embraced her. The warmth and affection of being held melted her initial stiffness and dispelled the shock at being in another’s arms. She was much too close, so close that she caught the scent of bergamot in Kitty’s hair. It was all too intimate and yet, she could not stop herself from sinking into Kitty’s embrace and wrapping her own arms around her waist.

***

It was as if the last of the divide between them had been bridged since that day in the Orangery. Georgiana’s revelation only brought her closer to Kitty and Kitty closer to her. There was a candidness to the way they spoke to each other now that there were no secrets. The two months since Kitty had arrived at Pemberley were the happiest that Georgiana had been in a long while.

She confessed to Georgiana that she struggled to read due to her easily tired eyes. Since then, Kitty had taken it upon herself to read aloud to her after dinner. As it turned out, Kitty had a fondness for novels of all kinds —be it the _Waverly_ novels, even gothic stories— having been introduced to the Bingleys library during her first stay with them. Their latest novel was one written by an anonymous lady author on the theme of first impressions and if it were not for its engaging plot and protagonist, Georgiana would have been transfixed by Kitty’s voice alone and not heard a word of the story. How someone’s voice sounded so sweet and musical was beyond Georgiana’s understanding of the world.

It was during these readings, in between breaks for tea to save Kitty’s voice, that Georgiana grew to learn so much more about her. It was on one such evening when the candles were burning low, ensconced as they were in the sitting room when they ought to have started preparing for the night, that Kitty confessed how she considered herself the inferior daughter of her father’s five children.

‘My humour pales in comparison to Lydia’s. I’m certainly not as graceful or kind as Jane, and certainly do not have Lizzie’s intelligence or wit. Even Mary with her plainness, displays talent and knowledge for things that I cannot even begin to grasp my head around!’

Kitty collapsed backwards onto the settee when she finished, morose and dejected at her personal assessment.

‘No, you must not think like that!’ blurted Georgiana, unable to hold her tongue at Kitty’s deprecating description of herself.

‘That is kind of you to say Georgiana, but I am not so vain as to consider myself beautiful, maybe a face that does not cause offence,’ said Kitty with a touch of resigned acceptance that bordered onto sadness. ‘Perhaps that will be my one saving grace from spinsterhood.’

This was the first time Kitty spoke of marriage.The topic of marriage always set her nerves on edge. Not just because of the unfortunate affair with Wickham, but from the idea that she would one day be joined to another for life. If it was someone with a personality and demeanour as agreeable and as easy to converse with as Kitty, then it would be no hardship. The idea of spinsterhood was preferable to the opposite. Georgiana knew she was more fortunate than most. Pemberley was her home. Her brother loved her dearly and would never turn her out if marriage proposals bore no fruit.

Two years on in their marriage and her brother and Elizabeth had only grown closer together. Georgiana considered Elizabeth truly her sister, even if she could never quite bring herself to speak to her brother in the manner Elizabeth so often did. Playful and with exuberance that sometimes bordered onto endearing impertinence, but Georgiana enjoyed the way Elizabeth’s manner brought out a liveliness in him. She always envied the equality of their marriage, the respect they had for each other, and the unparalleled happiness it brought the both of them.

Even if Georgiana were not to find someone that matched her as perfectly as Elizabeth was to her brother, she was sure Kitty would not have a problem.

The more Kitty said about her lack of qualities, the more it distressed Georgiana. The traits listed: humour; grace; kindness; intelligence; and wit, they could not be isolated and distilled so neatly as Kitty had done. There was not one occasion Georgiana could identify in the two months of being acquainted with Kitty that she did not demonstrate them in an amalgamation of all.

‘I would be lucky if even one eligible bachelor were to turn his head my way—’

‘I would!’ Fury fuelled Georgiana’s interruption. ‘If I were a gentleman at a ball and I saw you, I would not hesitate to ask you for a dance. Not just once, but twice and perhaps if I had not made my intentions clear enough, then I would ask for a third until you were the envy of the ball.’

The silence that followed rang in Georgiana’s ears and the blood drained from her face as she registered the words of her outburst. Her eyes widened and her heart beat a staccato rhythm inside her chest at seeing the pretty pink blush that coloured Kitty’s pale cheeks.

Heat prickled over Georgiana’s entire body and settled at the back of her neck uncomfortably. The windows were open and the curtains fluttered in the late spring breeze, but every breath in and out was taxing, and Kitty was not saying anything. Her mouth was open, her shock so clear, and she looked utterly speechless.

Georgiana stood from her seat slowly. Whatever spell that Kitty was under broke and she blinked, eyes following Georgiana as she walked quickly to the door.

‘Wait, Georgiana!’

She rushed away from the room, vision blurry as she held at bay the tears that threatened to spill over. She did not stop until she reached her room and tried not to think of Kitty calling after her.

***

Georgiana did not sleep well that night. Her mind would not stop long enough for her to truly rest. There was too much to think about. The topic of marriage. How she reacted to Kitty’s words. Her own outburst. Kitty’s flushed face haunted her into the night.

It was only through sheer tiredness that she fell into a fitful sleep. Odd dreams plagued her night, shadowy and dark. In amongst the uncertainty of her dreams there was something bright. When she reached for it, it disappeared. Georgiana woke to an aching in her chest felt so deeply, it was as if she had lost something dear to her. She did not remember the dreams when she woke in the morning. Only bereft emptiness remained which intensified when Kitty did not join for her morning practise.

‘Kitty has gone to visit Jane today,’ said Elizabeth when Georgiana arrived in the breakfast room.

Her anxiety from the night before worsened at the thought that Kitty was repelled by her reaction that she felt the need to avoid her by visiting her elder sister. It was calmed somewhat when Elizabeth added that it had been a planned visit all along.

‘She had been quite insistent that you know,’ Elizabeth cocked her head and examined Georgiana critically, ‘not that she told me why.’

After breakfast, Georgiana wandered aimlessly throughout the house, drifting from room to room with little to occupy herself. She finally settled in the study where Elizabeth was sat at the writing desk with her letters. Her brother was by Elizabeth’s side and reading one of her letters over her shoulder.

Georgiana sat in an empty chair and tried to occupy herself with her thoughts. Her thoughts went to Kitty. She sighed so heavily that Elizabeth and her brother looked up.

‘Is everything well?’ asked Fitzwilliam with concern. ‘I noticed your morning practise was less enthusiastic than usual.’

Georgiana restrained herself from sighing again. She was used to Kitty’s chatter when she played that the quietness of this morning’s practise felt unrewarding to her. If her brother had noticed, it must have been very obvious. ‘A little tired, but otherwise, I am fine. Thank you Brother.’

‘Do make sure you rest,’ added Elizabeth. ‘I believe you are the only one who can keep up with the pace of Kitty’s conversations or occupy her long enough with your pianoforte recitals.’

At the mention of recitals, it reminded her of the conversation she had with Kitty. That her talent on the pianoforte was impressive enough to tutor others. She had not taken the suggestion seriously. But it was as if Kitty’s absence from Pemberley had impressed the idea more firmly in her head that she could not think of anything other than that right now.

‘A-actually, I was thinking of pursuing my interest on the subject of the pianoforte further.’

‘How so?’ asked Elizabeth with intrigue.

‘I wish to offer tutelage,’ said Georgiana in a rush. She forced herself to slow down and took a breath. ‘To teach those who may wish to learn.’

A furrow crossed Fitzwilliam’s brow and his lips thinned into a flat line. It was unheard of for a lady, such as herself and of her breeding to offer tutelage. A governess would. Not that Georgiana would become a governess, a position below her standing. Georgiana waited, hands held into flat on her lap to stop herself from fidgeting.

‘You would certainly have the patience for it, don’t you think, dear husband?’

Fitzwilliam turned to Elizabeth. Her eyes were a little wide and her eyebrows raised slightly. There was something meaningful in the looks they shared and completely indecipherable to Georgiana. They were masters of silent communication. Unfortunately, it was the silence that was unbearable to her.

‘Yes, Georgiana would be the most patient of tutors,’ said Fitzwilliam very slowly. He turned back to her, the frown no longer present and was replaced by a fond smile. ‘You certainly do have the talent for it. Let me think on this further.’

She nodded gratefully. It was her wish, but she would not pursue it without her brother’s blessing. ‘Thank you.’

With the matter settled, at least for now, her brother left the room. Georgiana released another sigh, the air in the room felt lighter or that might have been the weight off her chest. The weight soon returned as did thoughts of Kitty.

‘Are you sure you are feeling well?’ asked Elizabeth, concern marred her usual laidback expression. She went to sit next to Georgiana and pressed her hand against her forehead. ‘You are as pale as a sheet.’

‘A slight case of nerves from earlier.’ Georgiana smiled wanly. ‘Thank you.’

Elizabeth cocked her head. The corner of her lips lifted in a secretive smile. ‘Whatever are you thanking me for? No, no, do not answer that. I will accept your thanks, even if I do not know the reason.’

Georgiana shook her head at her sister-in-laws curious humour. It was no wonder her brother had learnt to be lively having married so prudently that his wife had taught him the qualities. The subject of marriage, once again, rose to mind. ‘May I ask you a frank question?’

‘Of course.’

‘How did you know that you were in love with my brother?’

A light blush coloured Elizabeth’s cheeks. She did not look away with embarrassment, as Georgiana would have done if asked such a personal question. She had never dared ask her brother, but she remembered the way he looked when he had described Elizabeth to her. The sternness to his expression would soften from just speaking her name.

‘He was in my thoughts constantly.’ Elizabeth smiled more freely, a faraway look in her eyes, as if she was lost in memories. ‘A mere mention of his name in passing and my attention was diverted. A glimpse of him was enough to cause a smile to appear, even as I wished I could spend more time in his company.’

It was a short description, but Georgiana did not need to hear more. She was already intimately familiar with those feelings.

***

Elizabeth’s words followed Georgiana throughout the day like an invisible phantom. By the time night fell, she had convinced herself that what she thought she felt for Kitty was most certainly untrue. It had been so long since she had a friend at Pemberley that her affections were misplaced. With that decided, Georgiana resolved to apologise to Kitty tomorrow morning. Right now, she was far too tired to do more than sleep and was ready to blow the candle out when a timid knock sounded at her bedroom door.

Georgiana peeked through the gap as she opened the door, only to open it wider at seeing who it was. ‘Kitty?’

Kitty was still in her travel cloak, strands of her hair fell from the chignon she kept it in, and her cheeks were rosy from the wind. Her hands fidgeted with the gloves she held. She must had rushed straight to Georgiana’s room without stopping to rest. ‘I am sorry to disturb you so late at night. I could not bear to prolong it until morning.’

‘You are right.’ Georgiana moved aside and Kitty walked into the room. She had hoped for a night of sleep before she faced Kitty, but now was as good as time as any. ‘I must apologise for my outburst last night.’

Kitty stepped forward with a frown. ‘No, please do not.’

‘It was inappropriate,’ said Georgiana at the same time as Kitty said, ‘I was flattered.’

‘I was feeling morose yesterday,’ explained Kitty, taking Georgiana’s speechlessness as an opportunity to talk on. ‘I have been enjoying my time here at Pemberley with you that I have forgotten, momentarily, about my future prospects. I was very _kindly_ reminded of it by my mother’s letter yesterday.

‘I do mean it when I say I was flattered by your words.’ Kitty lifted her gaze from the floor with a shy smile. ‘I wanted to let you know that, and now that you know, we can forget it happened.’

She shifted from foot to foot. It was the most uncertain Georgiana had ever seen Kitty, and all she could do was stare, heart in her throat along with the words that she wanted to say.

Not that she knew what she wanted to say. How could Georgiana explain the well of emotion at having to forget how she felt from Kitty’s words.

‘Good night,’ said Kitty quietly and she left Georgiana's room without looking back.

***

Life went on and they moved past the oddity of that one exchange between them. For Kitty, it appeared as if nothing had changed. She smiled at Georgiana, freely and without consciousness as she always did. She spoke playfully when she was in a teasing mood, seriously when the topic turned from lightness, and with sincerity when Georgiana asked for her opinion.

The same could not be said for Georgiana. What she had previously mistaken for admiration for Kitty was much more than just friendly regard, and the knowledge of the depths of her feelings for the other woman frightened her. No, it would not do to show them. Georgiana would decide with resolute determination that she would not think of it anymore. Then Kitty would look her way, like she did now as they walked in the garden, with that bright smile that creased the corners of her eyes, and Georgiana would forget all about her determination for another day.

The weather had been dreadful for the last few days, grey clouds that grew so dark it was almost charcoal in colour. What had started as a drizzle became a torrential downpour that kept all occupants of Pemberley inside. At the first sight of sunshine in the morning, Kitty had all but dragged Georgiana out of the house for a walk to exercise her disused legs.

Georgiana grunted lightly as her foot caught a loose stone on the path. Kitty’s hand shot out to stop her from stumbling.

‘Careful,’ chided Kitty. She withdrew her hand, but instead of moving away, looped her arm through Georgiana’s and placed her hand on the crook of her arm. ‘The rain last night must have loosened the earth.’

‘If you hold on so tightly, I will surely take you down the next time I slip,’ threatened Georgiana without any bite.

‘Then I will just have to do my best to keep you upright.’ Kitty grinned up at her and slowly guided them to the bed of roses. The flowers were just budding, the small petals delicate and already a beautiful red. ‘You seem lost in thought?’

Georgiana smiled wryly. Nothing seemed to evade Kitty’s attention. She stayed quiet on what she _had_ been thinking, choosing instead something else that had been bothering her. ‘I was thinking about the ending to _First Impressions_. Do you not think it was all tied up too neatly?’

‘Oh, that was what I adored about it,’ said Kitty, looking somewhat offended by Georgiana’s question. ‘It was a happy ending for all and who does not love happy endings?’

It was an interesting way to frame the ending, thought Georgiana as she held Kitty’s gaze. She was right. Happiness was not in abundance in the world, who did not love happy endings? Even if they existed mostly in novels.

‘I suppose you are right.’

‘Of course, I am right.’

‘Smugness is unbecoming,’ commented Georgiana, to which Kitty’s response was to flutter her eyelashes indulgently. ‘May I suggest our next reading be Fordyce’s Sermons?’ She added with a subtle note of her own teasing, stilted as it was in comparison to Kitty’s usual manner of playfulness.

‘If I were younger and still susceptible to long bouts of silliness, then I would gladly take the offer to read Fordyce’s Sermons to you.’ They slowly traversed from the roses and started back to the house. ‘However, I am older, not wiser as my father would wish to see, but I have often been told that I have _much_ improved. So Mr Forydce’s teachings would be wasted on me.’

A short burst of laughter left Georgiana. She wondered if this was how a younger Kitty was like or if the Kitty of then and now were two completely different creatures. They reached the house and entered the breakfast room as Elizabeth and her brother were leaving.

‘A letter has arrived for you,’ said Fitzwilliam, nodding at the single letter on the table, before he left for the day.

Georgiana picked the letter up and opened it. Her mouth twisted at seeing the sender, accidentally expressing her displeasure when she should have withheld it. She made a conscious effort to smooth her expression.

‘Who is it?’ asked Kitty as she helped herself to tea. There was a slyness to her like she had caught Georgiana’s looking displeased.

‘My aunt.’ Georgiana scanned the letter. Her frown grew deeper the further she read. She folded the letter abruptly and sat down at the breakfast table.

Kitty looked at her, cup of tea raised to her mouth, and she waited.

‘Lady Catherine means well,’ said Georgiana. She smoothed her finger over the crease in the letter. ‘She has opinions on my musical prowess and often writes to Fitzwilliam with them.’

‘What has she written?’

A sigh left Georgiana. ‘It appears she had heard that I am offering lessons for the pianoforte.’

‘Surely, that is only a good thing?’

‘Lady Catherine expressed how it was beneath my station and that it is more befitting, much like my cousin Miss Anne de Bourgh, to practise privately and not incur public humiliation.’

Kitty scrunched her brow and puckered her lips causing a laugh from Georgiana, which in turn pulled a laugh from herself.

When Kitty laughed, it wasn’t the light and airy laugh of the ladies of the ton. The sound was full and rich and rose from deep down. Georgiana was enraptured, caught by the way Kitty’s face lit up with mirth, eyes pinching at the corners. It was a laugh without consciousness or care. It was a laugh just for Georgiana.

Kitty made the face again and Georgiana’s laughter renewed. She was not sure if it was just Kitty’s reaction to the letter or if Kitty was imitating her aunt. It was not done with unkindness and beneath it, she saw the glimpse of Kitty and the silliness of which she spoke about of her youth. In any other company, Kitty’s behaviour should have been detracting and frowned upon, but all Georgiana saw was the lightness in the humour. It was done to cheer her up.

‘What is with that curious expression?’ asked Kitty with the widest of smiles directed at Georgiana when her laughter subsided into intermittent giggles.

Georgiana closed her mouth and her gaze flickered to the table when she realised she was staring. For some reason, her thoughts turned to the ending of the novel she and Kitty had finished reading. A happy ending, indeed.

‘Nothing.’ She shook her head, looked up and smiled at Kitty, even as she wished for something that could not be a truth.

***

The months passed with no sight of Kitty’s visit ending. Then came the arrival of a letter from Longbourn with news that Georgiana dreaded. Kitty was to return to Hertfordshire. Immediately.

Georgiana always knew the day would come when Kitty would have to leave. She just had not expected how abruptly it would be. Mrs Bennet was unwell and needed her daughter. Arrangements for a chaise were made, clothes were packed, and matters settled where needed. Everything passed Georgiana by without her input, not that she could have done much. She was frozen with inaction at the thought that she would not see Kitty every day. Pemberley was a whirlwind of activity, reminiscent of the days that had led up to Kitty’s arrival. Now it was the lead up to her departure. Little more than a day had passed since the letter arrived and Kitty was ready to leave.

On the morning of Kitty’s departure from Pemberley, she still joined Georgiana for morning practise. For all her love of the pianoforte, she could not bring herself to play as enthusiastically as she usually did. Her fingers played a sullen, desperate song leaning heavily on minor notes to match her mood.

'Georgiana?'

She stopped playing, the last note fading into the stillness of the room. Her back was stiff and straight as she heard Kitty approach behind her.

‘Please look at me.’

At the behest, Georgiana stood up and turned. Upon seeing Kitty, the hurt that had seeped inside her since yesterday flared in intensity. She hugged her arms around her waist, suddenly cold from a chill that seemed to pervade the room despite the warmth of the weather.

‘I will be leaving soon.’ Kitty stood awkwardly, hands gripped in front of her.

Georgiana nodded. What else was she to do, but nod amiably and wish Kitty good travels?

The leagues between Derbyshire and Hertfordshire seemed far too great a divide after months of being within walking distance to Kitty. Only a few rooms away if Georgiana needed space for herself. If she was being honest with herself, she found the occasions for needing space few and far between. The need to see Kitty had overtaken her need to be alone.

‘I will miss you,’ said Georgiana quietly, gaze averted to the carpets beneath her feet. She wasn’t sure she had the courage to look Kitty in the eyes. ‘Will you write to me?’

Gentle fingers touched Georgiana’s chin and tipped her head up. She had no choice, but to look. The breath in her lungs shuddered at the softness in Kitty’s eyes. It was unfair. A few months was hardly any time at all. She yearned to spend more time with Kitty.

‘Every day.’ Kitty smiled up at Georgiana. How odd it must look with Georgiana’s height. Kitty, the shorter of them, being the one to comfort her. The one to lift her head, instead of the other way around. ‘I will write to you every day.’

Kitty’s fingers caressed along the line of Georgiana’s jaw and slid into her hair. The warmth of her palm was a balm to the pain Georgiana felt, cradling her face tenderly that Georgiana ached with gentleness of it. There was no other place to look than at Kitty’s eyes, the brown in her irises so dark that she felt she could fall within her gaze.

The breath in Georgiana’s lungs left in a quiet rush. ‘Do you promise?’

‘I promise.’ Kitty leaned up on her toes and pressed a soft kiss to Georgiana’s cheek. Her lips lingered just shy of the corner of Georgiana’s lips and yet, the hairsbreadth of space could have been as wide as two ends of a valley. Kitty withdrew slowly, eyes never leaving Georgiana’s as she backed away and left the room.

Georgiana closed her eyes, expression crumbling as soon as the door closed. She brought her hands to her mouth, but the desperate sob in her chest could not be muffled as her knees buckled beneath her. Kitty did not say goodbye. She did not have to. Her parting kiss was scorched into Georgiana’s skin. That was more unbearable than any words could ever be.

***

The letters arrived each day as promised and without fail. Two months had passed since Kitty left and from then Georgiana’s morning routine changed. She would practise for an hour, then waited for the post to be delivered by standing in the vestibule at the front of the house. She would take the stacks of letters from the flustered post boy before going into the breakfast room. Her brother had not commented on her changed routine and oddly, nor had Elizabeth.

Georgiana waited until after breakfast to read her letters in the privacy of her favourite sitting room. She adored this room. It was the beginning of summer and golden light shone through the large arched windows. The gilding on the wooden panels of the walls were subtle. The carpets were vibrant and luxurious. The furniture were elegant and graceful. Now it was a painful reminder of all the times she spent with Kitty here.

How she missed Kitty’s voice, the expressiveness in which she read the stories as she took on the voices of different characters. The different voices of Kitty could make Georgiana laugh or cry or anger as the plot progressed. She missed Kitty talking softly as though it might disturb her as she practised the pianoforte. She missed Kitty’s uninhibited laughter as they conversed about anything that came to mind.

Most of all she missed _Kitty._

Georgiana read through the first letter. It often happened that more than one letter would arrive or a later dated letter would arrive before its former. A frown creased the smooth skin of her forehead as she read the first few lines. There was a lightness in Kitty’s words. She wrote about the novels she read, offering opinions of the ones she thought Georgiana would enjoy and the ones she would not. Georgiana had not read by herself since Kitty left. She thumbed through pages of books listlessly with no intention of reading them, missing the way Kitty’s lips wrapped around certain words.

Despair filled Georgiana as she read that Kitty was to attend a ball at Netherfield Park, hosted by the latest tenant of the estate. They had never had balls at Pemberley. Georgiana, though not as strongly like her brother, disliked them. Kitty’s words were ink on paper, but Georgiana felt her excitement to attend the ball in the words. It seemed Kitty was doing just fine without her.

She finished the letter and lowered it to her lap. The paper crinkled beneath her hands as she pulled in a shaking breath. She released it slowly and reached for the second letter. As much as it hurt to see Kitty move on so quickly, she could not stop herself from reading more. It was like picking at a healing scab.

The second letter was penned with much more urgency, the words less uniformed and hastily scribbled onto paper, as if Kitty’s thoughts had spilled onto the paper far too quickly for her writing hand to keep up.

> _My dear Georgiana,_
> 
> _I have not been forthright with you in my previous letters._
> 
> _I had hoped reading about how well I was doing back in Longbourn would make it easier. You seem to be doing just as well in your replies that I did not want to burden you with the truth._
> 
> _The truth is… I miss you desperately._
> 
> _It seems strange, but in the four months that I have spent at Pemberley have been some of my happiest. Dreams of endless days spent in your company have haunted my nights since I have left Derbyshire. I considered this normal and gave it little heed. It is not so remote that you would be in my thoughts given how much time we spent with each other._
> 
> _It had not occurred to me until the ball at Netherfield Park just how entrenched you are in my thoughts, how my actions and gestures accommodate you. At the ball, I kept turning with the expectation that you were by my side and then finding, with abrupt realisation, that you were still in Derbyshire. The sadness that filled me at knowing that you were not with me was my partner during the ball. I spent the entirety of the ball in such a mood that even my mother commented on my changed behaviour._
> 
> _I accepted dances for the sake of dancing, though, I am more particular with who I dance with compared to my youth. I am ever conscious of the machinations of the ton and my dear mother. All I could think about as gentleman after gentleman approached me was a conversation a couple of months before. How I wished that it was you asking me the honour of a dance._
> 
> _My only thought, as I stood and watched couples dance, was_ you. _I thought about the walks we used to take around Pemberley, the early hours of the morning when you practised and it was just us, two people wrapped in each others’ company, and I would be in awe of how the sunlight would shine against your hair. I was enraptured._
> 
> _I was scarcely aware of the depths of my affection for you. As are the mysterious ways of the world, I would realise this when I cannot readily see you._

Georgiana stopped reading, the pounding in her chest was so hard that it was all she could hear in her ears. She pressed a hand to her hot cheek, eyes widened with disbelief at the words towards the bottom of the page. 

> _I love you, Georgiana Darcy._

A knock at the door drained the happiness from Georgina as did the blood from her face. She hastily folded the letter, hiding the words from view.

‘Yes?’ She cursed the shaking in her voice.

The door opened and Georgiana stood up on trembling legs.

‘Kitty!’ Georgiana ran towards her and collided into Kitty, arms wrapped tight around her waist, face buried into the crook of her neck. ‘You have returned? How is it possible?’

‘It was your brother.’

Georgiana lifted her head, confusion in her expression. ‘What?’

‘Your brother wrote to Longbourn.’ Kitty cupped Georgiana’s face with both hands and brought her head down. ‘He could not bear to see you so unhappy and asked permission from my father if I could visit soon.’

Love for her brother filled Georgiana as she stared down at Kitty. She would have to thank him later. Tears burned Georgiana’s eyes as she took in every part of Kitty’s face, impressing upon her memory the changes since she had last seen Kitty. ‘I received your letter.’

Trepidation coloured Kitty’s face. ‘You did?’

Georgina nodded and before her courage failed her, she dipped her head and kissed Kitty. It was chaste, soft and filled with all that she felt for the woman in front of her. She poured the happiness, pleasure, and love that Kitty arose in her into the brief kiss. She pulled back and whispered against Kitty’s lips, ‘I love you too.’

The smile on Kitty’s face was so bright and wide that it eclipsed her previous dread. Georgiana was tempted to kiss her again.

‘How long will you stay?’ asked Georgiana.

Kitty touched her forehead against Georgiana’s, her brown eyes so soft and tender and filled with love that Georgiana felt undeserving of it.

‘For you, I will stay as long as you need me.’


End file.
